


Share the World With You

by bealovelylady



Series: UshiHina Mini Fics [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Insert, Size Difference, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bealovelylady/pseuds/bealovelylady
Summary: You shouldn’t be here. You really shouldn’t be here, you think to yourself as you stay rooted still.Reader Insert Fic





	Share the World With You

You shouldn’t be here. You really shouldn’t be here, you think to yourself as you stay rooted still. 

Maybe you shouldn’t have accepted your boss’s offer to go home early since the cafe was slow. You should have let your other coworker go home instead, but she needed the hours and you could do with a nap. 

The apartment is quiet and dark when you open the door, which is odd because your boyfriend should have been home, lounging on the couch, head of orange hair splayed over the arm of the couch as he munched lazily on Cheez-its. 

You take off your shoes and step quietly inside. Coming home to an empty apartment always makes you a little anxious, because loneliness was not something you liked to deal with. So, to not disturb the anxieties lurking in the shadows, you creep forward quietly, desperate for your bed. 

You’re two steps away from your bedroom door when you hear something, something that makes you straighten up a little and smile. So Shouyo was home. You reach out a hand to push open the slightly cracked door and greet your boyfriend of six years when another noise stops you. 

From two steps away, you listen silently, an obnoxious grin creeping wider and wider on your lips, because you know those breathy sounds. If you can get close enough to peak through the crack of the door, you know you’ll find Hinata on your bed, masturbating. You’d never caught him doing it before, and he’d probably deny it if you mentioned it, but you knew that he would go into your room once in a while when you were gone to jack off. You knew by the incriminating tissues in your waste basket and the crumpled pillow, sheets slightly mussed where they’d been pristine before. 

Another soft moan releases into the quiet of the apartment and you boldly step forward on soft, socked feet, not making a sound. Though you were two steps away, you make it to the door now in one, and you press a hand against the door jamb and lean your cheek against it to peer through the crack. It’s wider than it had seemed from a different angle, wide enough for you to fully take in Hinata at the edge of your bed, ass in the air and face pressed down. He’s facing away from the door, so all you see is his mop of orange hair, his face stuffed into one of your pillows, the pillow you sleep with at night. You know the pillow is covered in your scent, and with a flare of heat, you realize what it means that Hinata chose that pillow in favor of one of the other two on your bed. He’s wearing a shirt that looks suspiciously like one of yours, and it’s bunched around his armpits and upper chest, which is colored red, freckles showing so well on flushed skin; he looks amazing. You follow the line of his arms, expecting to find one hand at his cock. 

One is splayed against your sheets, fist clenched into it, and the other goes past his cock and is draped over the curve of his voluptuous ass, one you’ve always been jealous of, and his hand is pressed between his ass cheeks. _What-?_ you think blankly for a moment, but then you see the movement of his hand, the bottle of lube between his knees, and hear his lusty moans. You know, and the very idea of it locks your knees in place and sends heat prickling over your skin like a fire. 

Your boyfriend is fingering his ass, face buried in your pillow, wearing your shirt, on your bed, masturbating like he wants a cock inside him. You press a hand to the front of your khakis, frown a little. You don’t have one of those cocks, and you think it should make you a little sad that your boyfriend seems to be getting off more to fingers in his ass than a hand around his cock, but instead a slow heat spreads in your gut and your panties grow wet. You cross your legs and lean silently, heavily against the door jamb, watching. You press two fingers against your crotch and wonder how long your boyfriend has been masturbating with his ass. And why are you getting so turned on watching? You feel like an intruder in your own home, and you want to call out to let Shouyo know you’re there, but another sound cuts you off, derails your mind. 

A voice that is not your boyfriend’s and not yours calls out Shouyo’s name, just like that, his first name, and you freeze. You’re not upset. You don’t care that someone is with Shouyo. You care about the fact that someone else besides you knew Shouyo like this first, when you should know everything about him. You’re upset that you’re not angry or turned off by this. 

An arm leans forward on the bed, hand pressing into your mattress by Shouyo’s knee, and the previously hidden figure comes into view. 

You’re definitely not upset that it’s a man. 

And why? Your boyfriend is actively cheating on you, is probably prepping himself to give a part of himself to someone that he couldn’t, didn’t ever give you. So why? Why are you dripping, why do you not want to move an inch, why are you so _excited_? It’s not even shock, because you think that even later on you won’t be upset about it, after the emotions have faded off. 

The man is speaking in soft, hushed tones to Shouyo, his voice so low and damn attractive, and you can’t even blame Shouyo because the man’s body is large, wide, his skin beautifully tanned. He towers over Shouyo and he’s shirtless, so you can see very well his muscled back, his thick arms and toned shoulders. All you can see is the profile of his face, his short greenish-brown hair, but damn, he’s so attractive, isn’t he? You’re not mad, not tired anymore. Not upset that this is happening on your bed. Now you’re just wishing you could watch it all from a better, closer view, like right underneath Shouyo, his face buried in your chest instead of your pillow. You grip at the door jamb and hold yourself in place, not moving for fear of making noise and disturbing. 

“Ah, Toshi,” Shouyo croons delectably, and a spark of recognition shoots up your spine. You know that man, have met him before. Wasn’t he Shouyo’s old senpai or tutor or something? Shouyo had introduced you to him at his 20th birthday party, and you remember his name and face clearly now. Knowing his identity, his face, only makes the heat in your gut grow, and you press your fingers harder into your wet panties, the seam of your pants creating just enough silent friction. 

“Shouyo, are you ready?” Ushijima asks softly, his other hand coming up to caress up Shouyo’s pale chest. Ushijima presses a soft kiss to Shouyo’s neck, and the redhead croons, releasing his hold on your sheets and reaching up to grab around Ushijima’s neck. Shouyo slowly gets up, the line of his chest so beautiful against Ushijima’s chiseled torso, as the two sit up together. Shouyo rolls his head back and lays it against Ushijima’s shoulder, turning to place kisses at his neck. Ushijima smiles, and you register how comfortable and familiar they look together, and you know this isn’t the first time. 

That’s upsetting. Not because your boyfriend has been cheating on you for longer than one day, but the fact that you didn’t _know_ , couldn’t enjoy it until now. You know you could have used this knowledge and sight for your own purposes, for when you were at home alone and horny. You feel crazy, but this is how you feel. 

Shouyo shifts on the sheets and turns, and finally you get a full view of his red cock, hardened and _leaking_ onto your sheets, and also of Ushijima. He’s big, huge actually, and so hard and also wet between his thick thighs. You swallow past the needy lump forming in your throat. 

Shouyo presses a small hand on Ushijima’s thigh and leans forward, eyes glazed over. He arches his body beautifully, so gorgeous like you’ve always known he is, and presses his lips to Ushijima’s. Your stomach drops and you have to bite your lip to hold back a moan. Your fingers jerk against your crotch and you melt. You’re so turned on right now, you don’t even care about the implications, but somewhere in the back of your mind, you know it’s insane how turned on you are. 

They kiss for a few moments longer, and when they pull apart, Shouyo’s tongue is sticking out a little between parted lips, and a trial of drool connects their mouths. You know exactly what that kind of kiss from Shouyo feels like, and you can tell Ushijima likes it just as much as you always do. You’re not jealous; all you can think about is how attractive both of them are, especially together. 

Shouyo’s now trailing kisses down Ushijima’s body, and the man shuffles forward, leans back on his hands as he lets Shouyo adore him with his lips. And his body is worthy of adoration, but what you like most is how easy and moldable Ushijima looks. He’s so big and rarely smiles, always serious, but now he’s letting your tiny boyfriend work him over, love him well, and you want to cry at how beautiful the scene is. The look on Ushijima’s face as he gazes at your boyfriend tells you that Shouyo is the only one who can make Ushijima so soft, and that breaks your heart and makes you feel incredibly proud at the same time. Because Shouyo _is insanely_ wonderful, and Ushijima can only have him like this, sneaking around. You think that’s cruel, which is crazy. Shouldn’t you feel possessive? But Shouyo is so good, he’s so wonderful, and you really want Ushijima to have some of that too.

You almost miss the soft sigh Ushijima makes when Shouyo slips his small hands between Ushijima’s thighs. He’s massaging at Ushijima’s legs and now his lips have reached the bottom of his torso, his cheek pressing warm and red against Ushijima’s large length. Shouyo looks up and grins so wide and cheeky that you almost chuckle proudly, and Ushijima caresses his face. He tilts up Shouyo’s chin and mutters so seductively, “Come on, baby, I know you want to taste it.”

Your eyes go wide as Shouyo hums and licks his lips dripping wet. You have to cover your mouth to muffle the gasp when Shouyo sinks Ushijima’s cock down his throat in one go. You think you might have just cum a little in your panties if the trembling of your limbs and lightheadedness is any indication. You don’t know if you can stand much longer, but you refuse to move; if you were to make a noise and interrupt them, you think you’d probably cry. You want to let this continue on. 

Shouyo works his mouth over Ushijima like a seasoned pro. You watch Ushijima’s chest flush red as he smiles so fondly down at Shouyo, a large hand combing into his gorgeous orange locks that you know are so soft, and you can tell how much Ushijima loves this. What’s the view like, you wonder? Watching Shouyo take such a big cock into his small mouth. You ache to see. 

“Shouyo, baby, I’m about to cum,” Ushijima hushes over Shouyo, pulling gently at his hair, and Shouyo pops off with wet, red lips and a nice trail of saliva still connecting the two. You swallow and slowly unbutton your pants, slip your hand inside and against your sopping panties. Your eyelids flutter and you wonder how this is even happening; how did you get so lucky? As if Shouyo, perfection incarnate, wasn’t blessing enough already. 

Shouyo surges up Ushijima’s chest, hands touching and roaming freely, and he purrs, “Toshi, I want you inside me.”

Shouyo reaches down for a moment to grab the lube, and Ushijima bends down to kiss the redhead deeply as the smaller lathers up his cock. There’s no condom, you think blankly, fleetingly, and you smile to yourself. These two will be the death of you, you think. 

You watch Shouyo move, slowly begin to lower himself down onto Ushijima, and the mood grows heavier. You feel so much like an intruder as Shouyo whines softly, going slow as he tries to adjust, and Ushijima is soothing hands over his back, whispering the most beautiful, loving words to Shouyo like he’d trade the whole world for this small man. And you know how that feels, because Shouyo makes you feel the exact same way. You ache for not being Ushijima, but you feel so blessed to be yourself and see this moment. 

It takes a long time, maybe because they want it to last, for Shouyo to fully take Ushijima in. But it doesn’t feel long; every moment is wonderful and perfect. As you slip your fingers into your panties and pussy, you feel like you’re intruding once again. 

Shouyo slowly begins to move, and Ushijima wraps the man up in his large arms. If you think you can’t be surprised any further, Shouyo pulls off his shirt, your shirt, and presses it to his face as he hides it in Ushijima’s neck. 

“It smells so good,” he whimpers softly as he clutches at Ushijima’s neck and your shirt. “I can’t get enough...”

You nearly forgot. You almost forgot that these two are in your room. Did you even stop to wonder why, when Shouyo’s room has a bigger, nicer bed? Your thoughts are lost as you watch Shouyo swallow Ushijima whole over and over, watch the two of them cling to each other like it’s all they want. 

“I’m close!” Shouyo gasps high at one point, clutching at Ushijima as his thighs flex. Ushijima gently lowers Shouyo to the bed, lowers his head carefully to your pillow, and then you get the shock of your life as Ushijima buries his own face into Shouyo’s neck, into your pillow, and moans your name along with your boyfriend’s. 

You can’t stand any longer. You’re close too; everything is working against you, driving you to orgasm. Shouyo’s pants and moans, Ushijima’s soft words and sighs of happiness, the heat coming from your bedroom and from between your own legs, the whole scene before you, and your name on Ushijima’s lips is the last straw. Thankfully Shouyo’s loud cry as he climaxes covers your slump to the floor, but then you cum yourself and nothing could cover that sound as you cry out loudly, desperately. 

You’ve done it now. You’ve been discovered, and it’s the worst thing. You should have just walked away and let them be, but now they know your sin and know that you know theirs. You pull your wet hand from your pants and let it lay limp against the floor as you lift your other hand and sob into your elbow. For the first time, you wonder if you’re just not enough, if Shouyo needs more than what you can give him, if you’re not perfect. You don’t doubt Shouyo’s love or any of his words, but maybe Shouyo’s heart is big enough to love two people at once, and you feel hideously selfish for thinking that it couldn’t be so. 

Because Shouyo is wonderful, so incredible, and you were a fool to think that the love he lavished on you was all he had to give. Yes, if anyone could fully love two people equally, love them a whole lot, it was Shouyo. You felt glad you weren’t upset by finding Shouyo and Ushijima, didn’t even think it was cheating anymore; you just hate that you’ve interrupted and perhaps ruined what they had. 

You sob loud and uncontrollably into your arm, your whole body shaking and you want to sink into the floor. The bed and floor creak and you wish they would just shut the door and ignore you, but the creaking stops right before you and you swallow a sob. 

An angelic voice softly calls your name, and you sniffle and fall into silence. The floor creaks softly and heat closes in on you, a shadow casting over you. Soft hair brushes your cheek, gentle fingers cupping your face and titling it up. Shouyo is beautiful, smiling sweetly. 

“Hey, beautiful,” he greets softly, so warm and kind as he strokes away your tears. Your eyes lock with his as he seems to try to discern what you’re feeling. Slowly, his solemn look melts into the warmest, kindest smile. He extends his hand and takes yours, helps you stand up. He catches you when you fall into his arms, kisses your temple sweetly, and you melt. You don’t deserve this wonderful human being, and yet he adores you this much. 

“Come on, darling,” he murmurs into your ear, guiding you inside your own bedroom when you somehow manage to find your feet, shuts the door behind you two. He leads you to the bed, where Ushijima sits waiting. When you finally brave a glance up, you are greeted with an expression that makes you want to cry again. Ushijima is smiling, his whole face shining like he’s just gotten the best gift, and god, he’s beautiful. Ushijima takes your hand from Shouyo, his warm and big to Shouyo’s smaller one, and he gently guides you to the bed, between his legs. Your free hand shoots out against his chest to steady yourself, and he covers it quickly with his other hand. His eyes sparkle and his smile is contagious, and you melt against him. 

 

Shouyo is warm at your back, and you hear them both whisper, “We’ve waited so long for this.”

**Author's Note:**

> So idk, this ends a little abruptly, but I feel like if I wrote any more I’d be writing 3k more words lmao
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this, it’s a little different than the other fics, but I wanted to explore the reader insert thing
> 
> Also, like... don’t cheat. That’s not cool. This is fiction. Be kind.
> 
> <3
> 
> Tumblr : @bealovelylady


End file.
